Yours
by jjscm01
Summary: Jebecca AU. What if there was another candidate for Seb's father?


"What's your name again?" Joe asked the blonde in the nightclub flirtatiously.

"Brittany."

"As in, hit me baby one more time?"

"No, Brittany, not Britney," she enunciated. "What's your name?"

"Tom," he said, thinking of his plan to take down the Dingles. He had to keep his real identity quiet as long as he was in Leeds.

"And are you really a millionaire?" she asked, eyeing his suit.

"I am. Just Google Tom Waterhouse." He pulled a business card out of his jacket pocket. "My number. Call me if you fancy another drink."

He turned and walked away, smiling to himself. He could probably have taken Britney home if he wanted, but he preferred to leave her hanging. She would be in touch once she researched him.

He was heading for the exit when he nearly collided with another blonde, who was wearing a strappy red dress. She looked like she'd been crying. "Sorry," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Me too." He looked at her closely. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, just man trouble." She smiled bravely. "I just need a drink."

"Well here, I'll get you one." He led her to the bar, touching her elbow lightly. "What's your name?"

"Rebecca."' She slid into a chair in front of him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What's yours?"

"Joe," he said without thinking.

"Pleased to meet you, Joe." She turned to the bar. "Tell you what, I'll get the drinks." She pulled out a flashy looking purse.

As Rebecca ordered them cocktails, Joe looked around and saw Britney heading for the door with her friend. He shrugged and turned back to Rebecca. "Thanks," he said, accepting the drink. "So, tell me about this man trouble."

"I slept with this guy," she confessed. "Someone I've liked for ages."

"And?"

"He's married," she explained. "To another bloke."

"Wow. That is a complication." Joe raised his eyebrows. "So he's gay?"

"He reckons he's bisexual." Rebecca hung her head. "He used to be married to my sister."

"Another complication."

"The thing is, he says sleeping with me was a mistake, but I really like him. Now everyone's acting like I'm the tart who seduced him, when he's the one who cheated, twice. It's so unfair." She brushed a tear away.

"You're right, it's not fair."

"So what about you?" she asked. "Got a girlfriend?"

"No." He shook his head. "I mean, I have a few friends with benefits..." She laughed. "But no one special."

"I find that hard to believe." She looked into his eyes, smiling.

"I never know whether women are interested in me for me, or because of my money," he admitted.

"I know the feeling. I think Robert — that's the guy — only married into my family for the money."

"It's tough, being filthy rich." Joe shook his head sadly and they both burst out laughing.

"Listen, my flat's just round the corner," said Joe on impulse. "Why don't we go back there and we can talk some more?"

Part of him expected her to knock him back, but she nodded. "OK."

...

As soon as they got back to Joe's flat, Rebecca turned to him and pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back, sliding one of the straps of her dress down and nuzzling her shoulder as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked between kisses as he guided her into his bedroom.

"Positive." She slid off his shirt and he smiled at her before laying her down on the bed.

...

He woke the next morning to find Rebecca already up and pulling her dress back on. "Morning," she said when she saw him. "Time to do the walk of shame."

"Stay and have breakfast, if you like."

"No, thanks." She shook her head. "My life's complicated enough."

"Mine too." He didn't need any distractions from his revenge plan.

"See you, then." She bent down to peck him on the lips. "Thanks for last night."

"Anytime." He smiled at her, his face growing serious again as she left the room, in the high heels she had worn last night. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

...

_Eleven months later_

Joe walked into the Home Farm kitchen, still talking to Noah on his phone, when he saw the woman sitting in his kitchen. "Hey." The woman was obviously traumatised, there were tears on her face. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Are you okay?"

The woman didn't reply, just cried some more. "Hey, hey." He put the phone down and walked towards her. "It's okay." He put his hands up and bent down so they were at eye level. "What's... Are you okay?"

She suddenly threw her arms around him, trembling and sniffing back tears. "Hey, hey." He rubbed her back, breathing in her familiar scent. "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay."

"He's yours," she whispered into his ear. He didn't understand what she was saying, but he held on tightly anyway.


End file.
